The Quarter Quell
by LeslieAtwood
Summary: A Faking It and Hunger Games Crossover. It will be based during The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Every character will be in this story. A Karmy Fanfic. Check it out!
1. Intro

**Character Intro **

**FYI: Everyone else in The Hunger Games will be in the story. They will also be the same as in the movie. Just introducing the Faking It group. You guys might like it idk. but this in the character intro to the story! tell me what you think!**

**A/N: I don't own anything! Not Faking It or The Hunger Games!**

* * *

_Name: Amy Raudenfeld_

_Age: 18 _

_Status: Alive_

_Occupation: Mentor (for now):3__rd__ Quarter Quell_

_District: 4(one of the wealthiest districts, known for its fishing)_

_Hunger Game: Once a Career Tribute now known the Victor of the 69__th__ Games_

_Weapon of Choice: Trident (along with nets) _

_Likes: Swimming, fishing, hanging out with Finnick, Mags, and Annie._

_Dislikes: The Capitol, Selfish people, The Games, President Snow (for making her sell herself off to the Capitol)._

_Tall, athletic, and blonde-haired, just like her good friend Finnick Odair she is extremely flirtatious. She is described as gorgeous with her tan skin, strong body, and stunning hazel eyes. Was a mentor for the both the 70__th__ and 71__st__ games but during the other games was in Capitol selling herself. _

* * *

_Name: Karma Ashcroft_

_Age: 17_

_Status: Alive_

_Occupation: Mentor (for now): 3__rd__ Quarter Quell _

_District: 9 (known for its grain processing)_

_Hunger Game: once a Tribute now known for the Victor of the 73__rd__ Games_

_Weapon of Choice: throwing knives and spears_

_Likes: music, singing, and hanging out with her friend Reagan_

_Dislikes: Careers Tributes, Selfish People, and The Games_

_Known for her sweet shy looks and her beautiful Red Hair. She is known to put on a shy front to hide her real feelings. She is about 5'3, tan, and stunning. Mentored the 74__th__ tributes. _

* * *

_Name: Shane Harvey_

_Age: 17_

_Status: Alive_

_Occupation: Mentor (for now):3__rd__ Quarter Quell_

_District:1 (known for its Luxury, including making diamond's, gems, and other stuff)_

_Hunger Games: once a Tribute now known as Victor for the 72__nd__ Games_

_Weapon of Choice: sword and bow and arrow_

_Likes: Fashion, luxury, hot men, and his friends._

_Dislikes: Non stylish people, The Capitol, Karma Ashcroft_

_Witty and Gay, He can be caring when he wants but is mostly self-centered. He is around 5'7, tan, and handsome. He wants to become a hair-stylist for the Capitol even though he hates them. _

* * *

_Name: Liam Booker_

_Age: 19_

_Status: Alive_

_Occupation: Mentor (for now): 3__rd__ Quarter Quell_

_District: 9 (known for its grain processing)_

_Hunger Game: once a Career Tribute now known as Victor of the 68__th__ Games_

_Weapon of Choice: sword_

_Likes: Karma Ashcroft, art, and friends._

_Dislikes: Peacekeepers, The Capitol, and President Snow. _

_Tall and brown-haired, He loves to have fun and he is also very flirtatious. He wants to be free of The Games. He is known for his handsome looks and amazing personality. He also has the biggest crush on fellow victor Karma Ashcroft. Mentored for 5 years until he was forced to sell himself to the Capitol to save his family. _

* * *

_Lauren Cooper_

_Age:18_

_Status: Alive_

_Occupation: Mentor_

_District: 4 (known for is fishing)_

_Hunger Game: 67__th__ games also known as one of the youngest victor alongside Finnick Odair and Amy Raudenfeld_

_Weapon of Choice: Axe_

_Likes: her father and friends_

_Dislikes: obnoxious people, Johanna Mason, and Finnick Odair_

_Known for being one of the youngest in district 4 to win the games. She is about 5'1, with tan skin, and gorgeous blue eyes. She is kind of close to Amy Raudenfeld since both of their parents are dating. She lost her crush Theo in the games._

* * *

**Please tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 1-The Beginning of Everything

**This is a short chapter to this story. Probably the only short chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Well hopefully you like it. **

**A/N:I don't own any of the Characters. I don't own Faking It of The Hunger Games. This is just for fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Amy's POV

Awakening in a strange room beside a brown-haired woman is not something I like doing. Usually when coming to The Capitol and taking care of my clients, I take care of business and leave. But it looks like I'll have to quietly sneak out without getting caught. I cautiously got out of bed searching for my clothes and shoes.

"Where are you going?" came a soft voice from behind me. I slipped on my pants and turned around while slipping on my shirt. "I need to leave before your husband comes home and catches us." I whispered out softly.

She slipped out of bed wrapping the bed sheets around her body. I let my eyes land on her smooth shoulder overlooking her tattoos. I smirked while walking closer to her, "We wouldn't want to get caught now do we?" I said leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

She moaned into my mouth while wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I felt the sheets fall to our feet leaving her naked in my arms. "You're right." She mumbled against my lips. I pulled back away from her and walked to pick up my shoes and walked to the door. "Thanks for keeping me company last night." she said smiling my way.

I smirked back at her and winked, "No, Thank You." I said back while opening the door. I turned to leave and bumped into a hard body. "Excuse me" said a blonde-haired man. I grinned and walked past him and made my way down the hall. I made my way out the building and let my smirk fall of my lips.

I sighed and walked down the streets of The Capitol making my way to the Train. This was by far the worst thing of being the Victor of these damn games. I made my way closer to the trains to make my way home. I craved the safe feeling of being back in my District. I miss fishing with Finnick and Mags.

I quickly entered the train and made my way to my cart. I entered my room and stripped off my clothes while making my way to the bathroom. I stepped into the bathroom and slowly ran my hand through my blonde hair. I slowly made my way to the shower and turned the cold knob on. I sighed as I stepped into the cold water letting it hit my back.

After finishing up in the shower, I took my time getting dressed. I let my mind wonder to the Games that were coming up. Maybe I'll get to mentor this year instead of getting sponsors for the tributes. I smiled grimly and made my way to the bed sitting down waiting to get home.

I sat there for the rest of the ride to District 4. I stood up quickly when the train came to a complete stop. I quickly made my way out of the train cart. I smiled when I saw my friend and fellow victor Finnick waiting for me. I made me way into his arms in instantly hugging him, "Where's Annie?" I said while pulling away from our hug.

He laughed, "She's with Mag's probably getting ready for our fishing trip tonight." He said smiling at me. I grinned while punching his shoulder playfully. "Fishing? Am I invited Fin?" I asked with an even bigger grin.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me playfully, "Of course you are." He said smiling softly. "You know that it will have to wait until after the Reaping's right?"

My smile slipped of my face instantly and nodded in melancholy. He sighed and pulled me to his side making me start walking Victor's Village. "But before the Reaping President Snow has something to say to us."

I craned my neck to look up at his. "What does that coward want know?" I hissed out. He shrugged, "Could be to announce something for this years tributes." He said while pulling me deeper into our village.

We made our way to the Victor's Village in silence. I instantly forgot that victors from the last games came for the Victory Tour. I looked back at Finnick, "SO how was the Victory Tour?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not that well," he said "The District ended up yelling out in vengeance and in fury."

I grimaced and shook my head, "So the same as ours basically?" I asked. He nodded his head as we came to a stop in front of Victor's Village. I was instantly pulled into a crunching hug by Annie. I grimaced when I felt my ribs start to hurt. "An-nie C-can't breathe!" I breathed out in pain.

She pulled back and started giggling, "AMY!" she yelled out in excitement. I hid my grimace and sent her a gentle smile. "Hey Annie."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her and Finnick's house. "Come! Come! President Snow is about to give a speech on screen!" she yelled out. She pushed me to sit on the couch next to Mag's who pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged back and pulled away smiling at her. I looked over at Finnick and Annie who were both sitting on the couch opposite of us.

I let the smile fall off my face when I saw the President Snow's face come on screen. I clenched my jaw when I saw his greedy face smile at us through the camera. "Bastard..." I whispered out.

"Hello Panem, in less than a month we shall be hosting the 3rd Quarter Quell! Now we shall honor our Third Quarter Quell on the 75th Anniversary as a reminder to the rebels that even the Strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol! The Male and Female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of Victors!" He boomed out in a voice. Than the screen disappeared from our sights.

We all sat there in shock until both Fin and I stood up in anger. "What the hell!" I yelled out angrily. I stormed out of the house in rage and made my way to the beach. As I stepped onto the sand I let my body fall to the floor. I hunched over and gripped the sand letting the tears run angrily down my face. "This can't be happening again." I whispered out in a broken voice. I knew that I was going to go into the games even if I'm not the once chosen. I knew I would volunteer if Mag's or Annie got chosen. I also knew that Finnick would have no choice since he's the only male victor in our District. I sat up and looked out into the vast sea gripping the and tighter into my hand.

"Amy!" I heard a voice yelling from behind me. I looked around and saw Finncik running over to me. I stood up and was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug. "It' going to be okay." He whispered into my ear.

Will it be okay? Who the fuck knows. The only thing I knew was that we were both going back into hell…

* * *

Hopefully you liked it. please review and like!


	3. Chapter 2 Karma's Reaping

**Here's chapter two. Ik it's not good or long but I had it saved on my laptop so why not! **

**A/N: I don't own anyting**

* * *

**In District 9**

**Karma's POV**

I was in a rush to get to my family's home in time for our regular evening lunch. I ended up sleeping in later than usual. Being woken up in the middle of the night with these horrid nightmares isn't what I envisioned when I won the Games. I ran out of my home in Victor's Village and started running through the group of kids. I ran for about 5 minutes until I came to a complete halt. From my line of sight, I could see those men in white suits. 'Peacekeepers' was the first thing that came to mind.

"Idiots." I mumbled out as they passed me. I started walking a little quicker so they wouldn't turn back and stop me. I rounded the corner and bumped into a sturdy body. I looked up once I felt calloused hands grip my arms. "Hey Karma, you need to be careful."

I blushed slightly when I saw Liam smiling down at me. "Sorry Liam!" I breathed out in embarrassment. I pulled back slightly putting some space between our bodies.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked in question. I sighed and looked around trying to keep the blush off my face. "I need to get to my parents before the reaping." I said

He nodded and smiled softly down at me, "Well I guess I'll let you go than." He said backing away slowly. I nodded and started making my way in the opposite direction. "I'll see you before the Reaping!" I yelled back before taking off into a sprint.

While running even faster to get to my parents, I started thinking about Liam. 'I mean he's pretty cute…' I shook my head at the thought. 'It's not like he would ever go for me…' I shook my head even more and came to a complete stop in front of a small brown house. I walked up the steps and opened the door.

"MOM! DAD! ZEN!" I yelled out. I stepped into the house and closed the door behind me. I looked around and saw an empty house. "Where could they be?" I mumbled out in confusion. I walked into the kitchen and saw all the bread on the table.

"KARMA!" came a yell from out back. I instantly grabbed a knife from the table and quickly made my way out into the backyard. I almost knocked the door off its hinges from basically trying to open it. I looked around, my heart basically beating out of my chest. My breathing was out of whack, but calmed down after seeing everyone out back collecting some vegetables from the garden.

My mother's face lit up at seeing me, but slowly slipped off her face when she saw me freaking out with a knife in my hand. "Love?" she asked dropping the basket of tomatoes. She quickly made her way to my side engulfing me into her arms. "Shhh its okay baby." She whispered into my ear. Both my father and brother made their way to our side. I let the knife fall to the floor, slowly wrapping my arms around mother. 'What was that? That has never happened before.' I nestled my face into my mother's neck, taking in her sweet flowery aroma. Her scent instantly calming me even more. I slowly pulled back and was immediately met with my family's worried gaze.

"I'm sorry…" I said in embarrassment. They smiled softly, my father spoke up in a gentle voice. "It's okay baby." I smiled and opened my mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by the Capitol anthem playing in the background. We stopped moving and looked towards the house in confusion. We all made our way into the house in silence.

Once entering the sitting area we saw the screen against the far right wall. We were met with President Snow's smiling face. I looked over to meet my parent's worried gaze. "What's going on?" I asked in confusion. They made their way over beside me pulling me into the chairs behind us. My brother Zen made his was and stood right behind us.

"Hello Panem," just by hearing those words coming out of his stupid mouth, I knew something bad was coming. "In less than a month we shall the hosting the 3rd Quarter Quell!" I looked over at my mother when I felt her squeeze my hand in hers. "Now we shall honor our Third Quarter Quell on the 75th Anniversary as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol!" he boomed out in a excited voice. "The Male and Female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of Victors!" as those word came out of his mouth I felt my heart start to beat faster. I felt the shaking and tears sliding down my face. I felt both my parents squeeze my hands.

We sat like that for hours in each other's quiet company after the screen went black. I didn't know what to do. 'Tributes from existing Victor pools? Does that mean I'm being sent back into those stupid games?' I stood up quickly letting go of my parent's hands. 'Will that also mean Liam is also going to be sent back into them too?' I started shaking even more 'that means I have a greater chance of dying in these games. All those other tributes are bigger and stronger.'

I let out a cry of despair and fell right onto my knees with my face in my hands. I knew I wasn't going to survive these games. Since it was only Liam and I as the only living Victors on 9 that meant we were fucking screwed. I felt arms going around my body pulling me into a warm embrace. I let my family pull me into the safety of their hugs for the rest of the afternoon. I let them hold me since I'm going to be sent to my death for the second time in less than 5 hours.

I wonder how Liam's doing. Was he faring better than I was?

All I knew was that he had a better chance at surviving this.

**(5 hours later)**

**The Reaping**

Standing in front of the District 9 while being televised for all of the Capitol to see was unnerving. I stood right on the other side of the podium where Portia our escort was going to announce us Tributes. I clenched my fists in trying to stop myself from sobbing.

"Hello again..." a pinked hair male called into the microphone. Portia… "Well onto the female tributes." He said sadly walking over to the oversized bowl. He pulled the only slip from it and opened it. "Our female tribute for the 75th Hunger Games is… Karma Ashcroft!" he said in a mellow voice. No one clapped or smiled. "Now onto our male tribute." Portia said while making his way to the other oversized tank. He slipped his hand into the tank and pulled out the slip. "And our male tribute is… Liam Booker!"

Liam came to stand on my right side and nodded his head into the crowd. No one and I repeat no one made any motion to move. From the very end of the group I saw a little girl raise three fingers to her lips and slowly put it into the air. She made the same gesture that girl Katniss made in the last games.

We were instantly yanked back by two Peacekeepers telling us to move it quickly. "I need to say goodbye to my family!" they ignored me and pushed us through the doors and made us go to the trains.

I know knew I was never to see my family ever again..

* * *

Please like and review.. :)


	4. Chapter 3-Amy's Reaping

**Here is chapter 3 which I forgot I also had saved on my laptop. Let's hope you like this one. It was kind of hard to write with my girlfriend bugging me on the train. **

**A/N:I don't own anything! It's just written for fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"_Amy!" I heard a voice yelling from behind me. I looked around and saw Finnick running over to me. I stood up and was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug. "It' going to be okay." He whispered into my ear._

_Will it be okay? Who the fuck knows. The only thing I knew was that we were both going back into hell…_

**Amy's POV**

**(Two Hours Later)**

Standing in the middle of District 4's town hall was starting to annoy me. Now waiting for our escort to pull out the slips and announce the tributes was starting to piss me off to no end. I looked to my right and saw Annie's face portraying nervousness and fear. She looked scared to death, I moved my eyes to her other side and saw Mag's with a brave face on.

"Hello District 4," came a squeaky voice from the Podium. "On this day we are here to pick two tributes from your fellow brave Victors."

I rolled my eyes and tuned her out for the rest of her speech. 'If either Annie or Mag's get chosen, I'll volunteer in their place.' I closed my eyes as I heard Finnick's name being called out as our male tribute. I looked over at him and saw him walk forward, getting closer to the podium and the crowd. It was time for the female tribute to be chosen.

I saw Sae walk over to the other tank with the three slips inside. Her hand reached into the tank and very slowly plucked a slip out of the bowl.

"Our female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…" she said opening up the slip, "Annie Cresta!"

I heard everyone gasp as Mag's stepped forward to volunteer in Annie's place. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back behind me. I gulped and opened my mouth to speak.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yelled out immediately stepping in front of them both. Shielding them away from the stares of the crowd and the camera's view. I heard Annie gasp from behind me. I also felt Mag's hand grip my upper arm gently squeezing as if saying why did you do that!? I looked back at them and smiled gently. I leaned in and placed a kiss on Annie's forehead than and kiss on Mag's cheek. I pulled back and made my way over to where Finnick was standing.

I looked forward with a brave face etched on my face, showing no fear. "I know present this year's Tributes!" yelled Sae into the microphone. "Finnick Odair and Amy Raudenfeld!"

We both waved at the crowd showing off our smiles and charm. We were then grabbed harshly by four Peacekeepers. They pushed and pulled us towards the doors, we tried pushing back. We heard Annie yelling our names trying to push her way passed the Peacekeepers.

"Finncik! Amy!" she yelled accidently elbowing one of the Peacekeepers in the face. She was pushed back roughly making her fall on the floor. We saw them push her and we started fighting the Peacekeepers roughly. "YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled out punching one of them in the face. I saw Finnick getting pushed out the doors by 3 of them. I saw Annie yelling for us to come back. I punched another Peacekeeper in the face, still trying to get passed them to console Annie. I was then hit in the side with a metal rod making me fall to my knees in pain.

"You little slut!" yelled the one that I punched first. He then hit me again in the back with the rod.

I kicked his legs making him fall to the floor in surprise. "The correct word if whore asshole!" I said smirking. His face was bright red with anger, my smirk fell off my face. I then knew that I fucked up, I tried getting up but ended up being pushed back down. "Bitch you'll pay for that." He yelled slamming the rod down hitting me on the back of the head. That blow immediately knocked me out.

**(One Hour Later)**

I opened my eyes, letting the light hit them. I groaned at the pain coming from the back of my head. "What the hell..." I mumbled out trying to sit up. I felt two hands trying to push me back down on the bed.

"Calm down," came a voice from the right side. I looked over and saw a smiling Fin. I tried smiling but ended up groaning in pain. "You got the shit knocked out of you…" he mumbled out.

I looked around and saw we were in the train's infirmary. I looked back at him and asked, "What happened?"

He clenched his fist angrily, "Those bastards kept hitting you with those stupid rods for trying to help Annie…" he said, "Thanks for that by the way." He said with a grimace.

I smiled at his, "I'll always help Annie Fin. You know I'll always be there for you guys." I said sadly, "You guys are the only family I have here besides my mom, Lauren, and Bruce."

He smiled and gripped my hand in his, "Well we've been through a lot…" he said softly. He let my hand go and got up. "Try and rest up before we arrive at the Capitol."

I groaned and laid my head back down, "How long till we arrive?" I asked in despair. He looked out the window and sighed. "Less than an hour." I sighed and sat up slowly.

"I might as well just get up and get ready for the arrival." I mumbled out. I walked over to the door in pain. I bit my lip as to not cry out in pain. "Fin?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked in question. He came over a little closer to see what I needed. "Can you help me get to my room?" I asked. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist hoisting me up. I led me out of the infirmary, making our way to my compartment. He slowly leaned me up against the wall and he tried to get the door open for me. I groaned as he helped me into the room with gentle ease.

"Thanks" I moaned out as he helped me sit on the bed. He made sure I was good before making his way out of my compartment to get ready. I started pulling off my shirt, I looked down once the shirt was off. I saw my bruised chest, I groaned and I tried unbuttoning my pants. I tried kicking them off. I stopped trying when I heard a knock on the door. I covered my chest with a blanket that was laying on the bed. "Come in." I yelled out to the person.

The door opened slowly and in peaked the same black-haired Avox girl that helped me the last time I was here. She couldn't be any older than 23. I smiled at her as she slowly and quietly closed the door behind her. She came over to stand in front of me and put her hands behind her back. She put her head down as if asking me if I needed help.

"I need some help pulling my pants off." I mumbled out quietly. She nodded and leaned down pulling the blanket away from my. The moment she saw my body her handed went to her mouth in shock. She looked up into my eye asking me with her gentle eyes if I was okay. I grimaced and nodded, "I'll be fine…" I said looking away. "I've been through worse."

She gently gripped my pants leg and started pulling them off slowly. "You know with you pulling off my pants, shouldn't you buy me dinner first." I jokingly flirted with her. She looked at me in shock and started blushing. She looked back down pulling my other pant leg off. I smiled as she stood up and folded my pants neatly before laying them on the bed. She came to my side in shock as I tried to stand. I gently pushed her hands away and slowly made my way over to the dresser. I stopped as I saw myself on the mirror of the dresser. I clenched my jaw when I saw the damage they did to me.

I gripped the edges of the dresser, I let a tear slide down my face. Never in all the years of being broken by the Capitol have I cried this much. I felt warm timid arms go around my body pulling me to them. I reached up with my hands and gripped her hands tightly letting the pain out. 'This was all bullshit. I hate these fucking games.' I pulled away and turned to look at the Avox. I tried smiling but instead it looked like a grimace. She reached up with both hands and cupped my face in them. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You have always been there to make me feel better." I said against her skin. "Thank You"

She smiled and pulled back. We than went back to getting me ready for the Capitol. After getting reading I looked at myself in the mirror. I whistled and turned to look at her, "I look good" I said with a smirk on my face.

I stood there in black pants that fit me so snug, a white shirt that was tight that showed off my curves, a pair of combat boots. To top it off she pulled out a black leather jacket. She helped me into the jacket and stepped back. She smiled and blushed when she looked at me.

"Thank You!" I said leaning in kissing her on the lips. I pulled back and kissed her two times on her cheek. "We should get going before they come to get me. She nodded and gave me a quick good-bye hug. She made her way out the door leaving me in silence.

I made my way to the door and very swiftly made my way out. I walked down the hall making my way to the dining room area. I walked into the dining room compartment and saw Finnick along with Sae. They were both sitting there in silence waiting for me to arrive.

"We should be arriving in 15 minutes." Said Sae eagerly. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Finnick. I easily leaned over and grabbed an empty glass as Finnick handed me the bottle of whiskey. I opened the bottle and poured myself a glass. I leaned back and chugged the glass grimacing as my throat burned. I reached over and poured myself a second glass. I threw the drink quickly down my throat.

"Don't drink too much Amy!" Sae said scolding me gently. I smirked her way and poured myself a third drink. "Last one I swear." I said drinking it swiftly. I put the glass down which she quickly took it out of my hands.

Finnick laughed and patted my back, "might as well drink as much as we want Sae." He said as he leaned over grabbing a glass for himself. We drank for out last 1- minutes before we stepped foot in the Capitol.

The train ended up coming to a complete stop, we stood up silently and made our way to the exits. From where we stood we could hear the cheers coming from the outside of the train. The doors opened on their own, we came face to face with dozens of Capitol citizens cheering our names. "AMY! FINNICK! AMY AMY! FINNICK FINNICK!" they cheered as we exited the train. We put on out charming smiles making them swoon at out feets. We were led to the Tribute Training Center by 10 Peacekeepers. We passed the crowd as they kept cheering our names. They opened the huge doors to the building, we stopped right outside the doors looking right at each other for this could probably be the last we see our freedom. They pushed us into the building making the doors shut right behind us.

* * *

Hope you liked it ! please like and review! i'll probably have my girlfriend type my next chapter! lol


End file.
